Fuego de noche, Nieve de día
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Silver simplemente no puede hacer nada más que ser el amante escondido de Blaze ya que ella no lo acepta ver por los días, pero las cosas cambian cuando Silver se entera de que Blaze se va a casar. Nuevo final.


—Me voy —dijo y sin más se fue de la casa dejándome sólo de nuevo.

Me levanté de la cama dónde horas atrás Blaze y yo habíamos hecho el amor y miré el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana, dentro de tres horas ambos nos veríamos en el trabajo.

Caminé hasta el cuarto de baño y fui a darme una ducha. Estando dentro simplemente me dediqué a pensar y pensar en todo lo que Blaze y yo hacíamos a escondidas. Nos amábamos en secreto ya que ella era la jefa de la empresa Cat donde se encargaba de la moda y yo... yo sólo era su simple asistente.

Acepté ese trabajo porqué quería saber más y más de ella.

Nos habían presentado en un baile donde ella era la anfitriona y simplemente no podía arrancarme de la cabeza como iba vestida, aunque muchos la hubieran considerado sencilla por su trabajo ante mis ojos parecía una princesa. Llevaba un vestido negro atado a su cuello y ajustado, aunque sus escasos pechos no resaltaban sus torneadas piernas y tracero lucían genial.

Desde ese día me puse en contacto con todos mis conocidos hasta saber donde trabajaba y cuando di con su empresa no perdí el tiempo y de inmediato solicite trabajo como ayudante general. Incluso así la veía de vez en cuando pero gracias a los reconocimientos de los trabajadores ella me subió de puesto hasta literalmente hacerme su mano derecha.

Una vez ahí no pude contenerme y le declaré mis sentimientos, ella no dijo nada y sólo me observó, estaba listo para escuchar un no cuando ella se levantó de su trono y me besó en los labios.

A partir de ese día nos convertimos en amantes secretos, claro que en el día no podía ni siquiera hablarle en términos románticos por que ella tenía una imagen que cuidar y no podía permitir que alguien la viera hablando con su asistente en otros términos que no fuera el trabajo ya que sería el fin de su imperio.

La verdad no me quejaba...tanto...por que en las noches Blaze y yo literalmente incinerábamos la cama juntos, además de que yo fui el primero en probarla y tenerla como mía...pero cada vez que yo le decía que la amaba ella simplemente callaba y no decía nada.

Aunque pareciera que no me importaba la verdad era que me lastimaba por dentro amarla tanto y que ella no me correspondiera como yo esperaba.

Siempre por las noches, por esas tres horas en que ella me dejaba sólo me daban ganas de tirar toda esta extraña relación por la borda y dejarla pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podría hacer eso ya que una noche antes de irse ella me declaró que sin mi su vida no tendría sentido.

Sólo por esas palabras seguía aquí al pié del cañón con este amor.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé el cuerpo con una toalla, me puse el pantalón de vestir negro que era reglamentario en el trabajo y mis botas, desayuné algo muy ligero ya que no tenía tanta hambre y en cuestión de segundos ya faltaba media hora para ir al trabajo, tomé las llaves de mi casa junto con las del auto y salí de mi hogar para ir a recoger a Blaze, era lo único que podía hacer de lo que nadie sospecharía ya que los asistentes de Blaze siempre la llevaban al trabajo.

Llegué al hotel donde ella se quedaba y la solicité por el intercomunicador, al instante respondió

—Sube ahora —dijo demandante

Salí disparado hacia el ascensor y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en el piso de Blaze, convenientemente estaba en el último piso donde nadie quería rentar por estar al lado de ella ya que no era muy amigable que digamos.

Llamé a la puerta y entonces se escuchó un "pase" y me adentre en su habitación.

—Al fin llegas, ten dejas estos papeles en la recepción y estos a mi secretaria— dijo mientras ponía dos kilos de papeles en mis manos

—Blaze—

—Y también necesito que me hagas una cita en la estética para hoy a las cinco—

—Blaze— dije acercándome a ella

—Y también que recojas mi vestido de la tintorería a las seis—

—Blaze—

—¡¿QUÉ?!— me gritó en mi cara

Simplemente me acerqué a ella y la besé en los labios, ella se quedó estática y luego me separé un poco de ella, me miró sorprendida

—Te amo— le dije sinceramente

—No tenemos tiempo que perder— dijo y sin más salió del departamento dejando a su paso mi corazón quebrado.

Sin decir nada más salí de su apartamento y cerré la puerta, tomé el ascensor donde ella ya me estaba esperando y luego bajamos a recepción, salimos del lugar y Blaze se subió al auto mientras yo dejaba los papeles en los asientos traseros.

Cuando llegamos al trabajo Blaze salió corriendo del auto y se adentró en su empresa mientras yo maniobraba con los papeles.

Los dejé con las respectivas personas y luego subí al último piso donde era el despacho de Blaze, al llegar no la vi así que aproveché para hacer las llamadas y tener listas la cita.

Después de casi media hora ya tenía lista la cita, todo por una cancelación.

Blaze entró en el despacho con una carta en la mano, se sentó en su trono y comenzó a leer.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, cuando acabo de leer la carta la hizo una bola y la tiró hacia el bote de basura, se levantó y caminó hasta la gran ventana que daba al exterior

—¿Blaze?, ¿pasa algo?— me acerqué a ella por detrás

—Dile a mi secretaria que cancele todas mis citas menos las de la estética y la tintorería— dijo sin despegar su vista de la ventana

Decidí hacerlo de inmediato, al parecer esa carta le había causado problemas a Blaze, cuando todo estuvo dicho volví a acercarme a Blaze

—¿Qué ocurre?— le pregunté preocupado por su estado de ánimo, posé mi mano sobre su hombro en señal reconfortante y justo cuando estuve a escasos segundos de lograr mi cometido Blaze se apartó bruscamente de mi lado

—Como mi asistente eso no te incumbe— dijo fríamente

La miré enojado, estaba harto de esta situación, ¿qué acaso su asistente no le puede preguntar a su jefa que le ocurre como una persona normal?, al parecer no.

Entonces una idea surcó mi cabeza, caminé hasta la puerta y le coloqué el seguro, fui a la ventana cerré las cortinas quedándonos a oscuras

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?— me preguntó confundida, me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano, se sorprendió

—Dijiste que no podemos actuar como la pareja que se que somos frente a los demás, ahora estamos solos— le acaricié la mejilla, ella se relajó con mi caricia —¿qué sucede Blaze?—

Me miró a los ojos y por una fracción de segundo pude ver el dolor y la soledad en su mirar. Sin más palabras sólo puedo decir que me mató.

—Son mis padres, ellos quieren que me case con un hombre al que no amo para juntar nuestras empresas— dijo en el tono más frío y letal que pude haber escuchado de ella

Soltó mi mano y se alejó de mi dejándome en shock, en ese instante sentí como si mi corazón se paralizara por un instante y luego juro que escuché un pequeño "crack" que se desencadenó como un derrumbe en mi corazón y sólo podía pensar en dos simples palabras...

_La perdí..._

Bajé mi mirada mientras soportaba el dolor en mi pecho, sabía que algún día esto sucedería, sabía que algún día alguien me la arrancaría de mis brazos, pero aún así me permití soñar con un futuro juntos donde ambos fuéramos felices.

Levanté mi rostro y observé como Blaze recogía las cortinas y luego se sentaba en su trono

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?— me costó trabajo que mi voz saliera normal y no chillona

—Lo único que me queda es aceptar, la boda será en un mes, yo sólo me ocuparé de elegir mi vestido y para eso necesito a mi asistente—

—Ayudaré en lo que pueda—

Y con esas palabras sentencié mi pérdida, lo único bueno de todo esto era que por lo menos estaría a su lado.

En el transcurso de ese mes visitamos todas las tiendas de vestidos de novias y con admiración y tristeza observé como Blaze se probaba uno tras otro. Parecía que no se ponía de acuerdo pero ante mis ojos ella se veía como una reina aunque se quejara de su escaso escote.

Día a día por más que la observara para saber si se sentía feliz, triste, si se arrepentía de su desición lo único que veía en su rostro era la seriedad de siempre.

Ese día por fin habíamos escogido el vestido, justo a tiempo ya que la boda era mañana, salimos de la tienda y caminamos hasta el departamento de Blaze.

—Sabes te admiro—

Blaze giró su rostro para verme confundida

—¿Me admiras?—

—Si, porque a pesar de que te casas con alguien que no amas parece que no te afecta—

Blaze se quedó callada unos segundos y luego se detuvo, me quedé a su lado buscándo su mirada perdida en el suelo, de pronto me miró a los ojos y extrañamente pude ver el dolor y para mi sorpresa... el amor...

—Sabes, cómo hoy será el último día que estemos juntos te confesarse todo de mi y responderé todas tus preguntas—

Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, no sabía que preguntarle porque sentía que me respondería de mala gana pero me aventuré a preguntar.

—¿Porqué eres fría conmigo?—

Ella me miró y me dio una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera y amigable que pudo haber dado en toda su vida

—Supongo que te parecerá tonto pero lo hacía por encubrir mis sentimientos—

—¿Pero porqué incluso en las noches que compartíamos?—

—Silver, jamás en mi vida he recibido una muestra de cariño y cuando estuve contigo no sabía como expresarme—

—¿Pero porqué jamás me dijiste nada sobre la boda?—

—Porqué eso sólo me recordaría que mi tiempo contigo se estaba acabando—

Esa respuesta fue la más sincera que pudo haber dicho, mi corazón se estrujó al imaginarla todas las noches entre mis brazos y sintiéndose triste por nuestra futura separación

—¿Has llegado a sentir algo más que cariño por mi?—

Se giró para verme y me volvió a sonreír pero esta vez también me abrazó

—He sentido cariño y más por ti, Silver tu fuiste el primero que me enseñó a amar, que me hizo experimentar el amor en su máximo esplendor y el único que logró que mi frío corazón latiera desenfrenadamente—

Sentía como con cada palabra mi corazón se hinchaba más de amor por ella, la estrujé entre mis brazos y por esos pequeños segundos deseé que permaneciéramos así sólo un poco más, quería grabarme a fuego su olor, su calor y su amor.

Nos separamos lentamente y en sus ojos podía ver como retenía las lágrimas para no llorar. Podía leer en su mirada que quería que me quedara con ella y yo estaba dispuesto a obedecerla pero sus palabras me detuvieron

—Adiós...Silver...—

Sin más se metió en su departamento y yo sólo me quedé ahí parado observándola ir.

Esa noche no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todas las palabras que ella habia dicho y cada vez que las volvía a recordar sentía como mi corazón se detenía y luego volvía a palpitar.

Simplemente no podía dejarla ir...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El día de la boda había llegado y yo estaba más que lista para salir huyendo. Las damas de honor me ayudaron con mi vestido y luego de alagarme se fueron dejándome sola.

—Como siempre—

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero y me asombré de como me veía, el vestido era ajustado completamente pero detrás de mi espalda caía como una cascada larga.

Esa mañana al despertar me había prometido que olvidaría a Silver pero no lo lograría si cada vez que me miraba a la cara veía lo triste que lucía.

Por lo menos le había dicho a Silver todo lo que sentía por él menos esas dos palabras, esas dos palabras que el siempre me decía y que me hacían sentir feliz.

—Blaze ya es hora—anunció mi madre del otro lado de la puerta

Suspiré y salí de la habitación, mi madre me alagó y caminamos hasta la puerta de la Iglesia donde me encontré con mi padre, empezó la marcha nupcial y recorrimos el pasillo, cuando mi padre le entregó la mano a mi futuro esposo el ni siquiera quitó su cara fría y desinteresada de siempre.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila hasta que llegó el momento de los votos nupciales

—Blaze the cat aceptas a tu futuro esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe—

Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta pero finalmente salieron.

—Acepto—

Y con eso sellé mi maldición

—Si hay algún impedimento para que esta unión se realice hablen ahora o callen para siempre—

La iglesia momentáneamente se había convertido en un cementerio y nadie decía nada, cerré mis ojos rogando por un milagro...

_—Yo me opongo—_

_Esa voz hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por un momento y luego volvió a latir con más fuerza._

_Me giré y vi a Silver en medio del pasillo y no lo pensé dos veces, tiré el ramo y corrí a refugiarme entre los brazos de Silver_

_—Te amo Blaze—_

_—Yo... también te amo... Silver—_

_Y con eso salimos de la iglesia hacia una nueva aventura juntos._

—Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer—

_¿Qué?_

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con que todos en la iglesia celebraban y festejaban mi boda, había fantaseado por un momento que Silver vendría y detendría la boda como en las películas. Sentí como de un momento a otro el tiempo pasó muy rápido, en un instante estaba firmando los papeles de la boda, después estaba en el auto con mi esposo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el salón donde sería el baile de la boda, luego estaba bailando el vals con mi padre y sin más estaba en el hotel con mi esposo.

Aún no me había recuperado del shock de haberme casado y ahora tendría que consumar la noche de bodas, vi como mi verdugo se comenzaba a quitar la corbata, el saco y la playera. Por un momento sentí como mi corazón recibía una tras otra miles de puñaladas, no quería hacer esto, no lo quería hacer con él, sólo lo quería hacer con Silver y nadie más, no quería que nadie más me tocara sino era Silver, que nadie más me besara, que nadie más me quisiera... que nadie más me amara...

—Oye no estoy muy de humor para esto de la noche de bodas así que de una vez te aviso que no haremos nada— sentenció para luego acostarse en la cama girándose para darme la espalda

Sentí un enorme alivio cuando escuché sus palabras, caminé hasta un sillón grande y tomé una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa y me encerré encuarto de baño, me deshice del molesto vestido y me quedé con ese babydoll que me habían obligado a ponerme, me senté en la tapa del baño, flexioné mis piernas y recargué mi frente en mis rodillas, de ahora en adelante tendría que estar encadenada con alguien a quien no amo, tendríamos que convivir y por el bien de la familia le tendría que dar hijos. Sentí algo mojado en mi mejilla, lo toqué con mi mano y descubrí que era una lágrima, estaba llorando.

Sonreí irónica, todo este tiempo tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos bajo una enorme coraza de acero para que de buenas a primeras viniera Silver y me despojara de todo eso.

_Estúpida, debiste de haberle dicho que lo amabas desde antes y no ayer, debiste de haberle correspondido las veces que el te decía te amo pero no, preferiste callar, debiste de haberte dejado estrujar por sus brazos un poco más, debiste de haberle dado el beso más apasionado que pudieras dar en toda tu vida... debiste de haberle rogado, suplicado que volvieran a hacer el amor una maldita vez más antes de que te casaras, tan solo, debiste haberlo amado un poco más._

Trataba de no gritar a medida que mi llanto me desgarraba el alama, mi mente me estaba regañando por haber hecho una última cosa más antes de separarme de Silver e internamente yo también me automaldecía por no haberle hecho caso, por no haberme lanzado a los brazos de Silver y rogarle que me hiciera suya por una última vez pero mi maldito orgullo y temor no me lo permitieron, me dominaron y sin más preferí huir de el antes de que la despedida fuera más dolorosa pero creo que hubiera sido menos doloroso si por lo menos le hubiera dado un último beso.

Acaricié mis labios con mi mano y me remonté a aquellas noches que compartía con Silver, recordaba como en cuestión de segundos incinerábamos la cama juntos y otra vez sentí una puñalada en mi corazón al pensar que ahora otro ocuparía el lugar de Silver en mi cama... pero no en mi corazón.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me quité el babydoll, me coloqué mi pijama para dormir y salí del cuarto de baño, miré como mi verdugo ya estaba completamente dormido y lo apuñalé con la mirada, busqué mi celular en la mochila y vi la hora, ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, necesitaba dormir pero no lo había en las misma cama que él así que tomé unas cuantas mantas, apagué la luz y me recosté en el sillón cubriéndome con ellas.

Sentí un gran vacío al pensar que ahora jamás volvería a estar junto a Silver y como si de un deseo se tratase sentí una vibración en mi estómago, tomé mi celular y lo revisé, tenía un mensaje

—Silver—

Con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro me apresuré a leer el mensaje

_¿Estás bien?_

_Pd: Te extraño y te amo_

Sentí un golpe en mi corazón al leer la posdata, tan rápido como pude le respondí

_Pues si con bien te refieres a que estoy casada con alguien a quien no amo, _

_que tendré que vivir con él por el resto de mis días, que le daré hijos y_

_que viviré inmensamente infeliz._

_Pues no no estoy bien._

_Pd: estoy locamente enamorada de ti _

Pulsé la tecla _enviar _con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro pero entonces está se borró, ¿qué había hecho?, ¡le había escrito que estaba locamente enamorada de él!, sentí como toda la vergüenza del mundo me invadía. Lo único que me reconfortaba era que por lo menos le había sido sincera, el celular volvió a vibrar y leí rápidamente el mensaje

_Tranquila, nos volveremos a ver_

_Pd: Te amo :*_

Un beso, ¡me había enviado un beso!, volví a sonreír como idiota y coloqué el celular cerca de mi corazón, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el cansancio soñando un mundo donde pudiera ser feliz con Silver.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente desperté por el graznido de un molesto pájaro, me giré de costado en el sillón pero fue inútil ya que el pájaro graznaba más

_Espera_

Abrí lentamente mis ojos adaptándome a la intensidad de la luz y cuando por fin pude reaccionar bien vi enfrente de mi una gaviota que al verme despierta voló, me senté y asombrada vi a mi alrededor, estaba en una especie de yate, navegaba en un grandísimo río que en las orillas tenía una vegetación que lo hacía parecer una gran selva, ¿cómo había llegado aquí?

—Despertaste—

Me quedé congelada al escuchar esa voz, sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con Silver quien portaba en su cara una alegre sonrisa, se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado. Lo miraba sin poder creer que estaba justo a mi lado, con mi mano toqué su mejilla y para mi sorpresa descubrí que era real, el tomó mi mano entre las suyas se acarició con mi mano la mejilla

—Silver— dije y sin más me lancé a sus brazos mientras el también me abrazaba, era inmensamente feliz

—Te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver— dijo mientras me separaba un poco de él y me acariciaba la mejilla, todo era perfecto hasta que recordé un pequeño inconveniente

—Maldición— lo besé desesperada mientras el me correspondía de igual manera, no quería recordar que me había casado ayer, no quería recordar que tenía maldita vida al lado de un hombre que no amaba, simplemente no quería recordar lo que había pasado ayer

—Tranquila— me reconfortó Silver en medio del beso, nos separamos un poco y el me recostó sobre el suave pelaje en su pecho— se que te preocupa tu vida pero ya no tienes nada que temer— finalizó besándome en la frente

—Eso quisiera pensar pero aceptemos Silver, estoy casada y no lo podemos disolver— le dije un poco desgana mientras me aferraba un poco más a su pecho

—Tal vez no disolver pero si cambiar—

Pasaron unos segundos en los que dejé sus palabras al aire hasta que finalmente reaccioné

—¿Qué?— me alejé de su cálido pecho y me senté mirándolo seria

Silver me miró con una sonrisilla en su rostro, se cruzó de brazos y me miró con una mirada triunfante

—¿Y si te digiera que no estás legalmente casada con ese gato?—

—¿Cómo?— pregunté confundida, no entendía que era lo que me trataba de decir Silver

—Pues verás, el cura que los casó era un amigo mio y me hizo favor de falsificar tu acta de matrimonio—

—Entonces yo...—

—No estás legalmente casada con él— vi como sacaba un papel de detrás de él— esta es la acta oficial— me ofreció el papel y yo lo tomé entre mis manos, y miré asombrada como al lado de mi nombre venía el nombre de Silver, lo miré anonadada mientras el me tendía una pluma, yo la acepté y entonces vi como Silver se levantaba y se colocaba de rodillas frente a mi, Oh no...

—Blaze the cat, ¿aceptarías ser mi bipolar, gruñona, enfadosa, tímida, alegre y ardiente esposa?— vi como Silver ponía ante mis ojos una cajita negra abierta que en su contenido tenía un anillo de plata con una hilera de pequeños diamantes

—Silver... si— le dije sin más, el sonrió y me colocó el anillo, se levantó y me dio un beso sellando nuestro compromiso

Firmamos el acta que oficializaba nuestro compromiso y sin más me convertí en la esposa de Silver, me sentí enteramente feliz de ser por fin lo que en secreto había anhelado todo el tiempo que fui su amante en secreto, pero de ahora en adelante no más, estando al lado de Silver estaba segura que sacaría las suficientes fuerzas como para encarame con mis padres por una última y decisiva vez para dejarles en claro cual era el destino que había escogido. Esperaba de todo corazón que comprendieran mi decisión y si no era así, lo siento mucho, yo no iba a dejar de nuevo a Silver, había estado apunto de perderlo una vez y no iba a volver a cometer el mismo error.

—Sabes— le presté total atención a Silver —creo que me demoré un poco al no ir a impedir la boda cuando pude—

Ambos estábamos recostados en el sillón, yo sobre el pecho de Silver mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura

—De hecho no sabes cuanto anhelé que aparecieras para detener la boda—

—¿En serio?—

—Si, incluso había pensado en cometer adulterio por estar contigo— escuché la risa de Silver y luego sentí un beso en mi frente

—Creo que hubiera sido interesante haber visto eso—

—¿Seguro?, ¿estarías a gusto sabiendo que la mujer que amas es de otro y que por ley de casados le tendría que complacer en la cama?—

El silencio se hizo presente y entonces sentí como Silver me estrujaba un poco más entre sus brazos

—Creo que me gusta más este final— dijo y sin más me levanté mientras él aflojaba un poco el agarre en mi cintura

—A mi también— finalicé y le di un beso en los labios


End file.
